Frukus
by SherlockOtaku17
Summary: France makes some brownies in England's kitchen and they turn Iggy on in a way. Later, America turns up unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Drugged

Rain poured outside the window and England sat on the couch and sighed. "Blasts! If only it wasn't raining I could go out. Of all the movies I could watch I got some romance." He started putting the videocassette tape into the VCR player and waited for it to start. The doorbell rang and he jumped up and opened the door. "Hello-"

"Salut! You're rather chipper today!" France laughed.

England's face fell. "Oh it's you. Come in then, what do you want?" he asked.

"It seems I spoke too soon." France walked in and hung up his blue rain jacket. His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and his white shirt was slightly unbuttoned in the front. "Before you ask, I came over because I'm bored. I can't do anything in the rain."

"Psh. Me neither. I rented a movie but they accidentally gave me this romance. 'It Happened One Sunday'." He tossed the cover to him and France looked it over. "Feel free to stay and watch. And the kitchen's clean if you want to, I dunno, bake or whatever you frenchy's do." He sat down on the couch and France looked into the kitchen.

"You went shopping? Still nothing good though." he sighed. "Oui, whatever. I guess I'll stay and watch your movie." He sat on the couch next to him and crossed his legs. "You know what?" England looked at him. "It's Sunday today. What a coincidence."

England rolled his eyes. "Thank you for that unneeded comment. Anyone could have made that connection." he laughed. The movie started and France would look away and stifle a laugh every time the characters kissed. England would blush too but look a bit longingly. "Don't you wish sometimes that there was someone to love like that? Someone to spend the rest of your life with?" he asked at one point.

"Yeah…" France agreed. He looked at England and smirked, still trying to hold in a laugh. "I do….I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen and got out a dusty cook book. "And I know how to start." he mumbled. He quickly whipped together the batter to his pastry and pulled out a wine bottle filled with clear liquid from his pocket and poured half of it in.

"Francis what are you doing?" England asked from the other room, where the movie was still playing.

"Eh...making brownies." he answered quickly. "Because...you let me stay." He smirked and held in another laugh. "And because I'll be staying over tonight." He couldn't hold it in any longer and ran into the bathroom, bursting out laughing and throwing the empty bottle in the toilet. He flushed it down. "After tonight, you'll finally be mine!"

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing?" England repeated.

"Seriously, making brownies." France repeated with fake annoyance. He slipped them in the oven and turned the timer to forty-three minutes. "Aw, how cute." he commented at the TV. The couple was kissing again and he stood in the doorway, more watching England than the romance. 'I have to wait forty minutes before he is mine, then I have to wait more for it to kick in…' he thought. After a while, England assumed France had gone back into the kitchen again and he stared back at the TV, even encouraging the characters to do things from time to time. 'So cute…' France thought. He started towards him but stopped as the timer started going off. "Zut! That was the quickest forty-three minutes ever!" he growled. He ran back into the kitchen and took the brownies out. After letting them cool and preparing them onto a plate, he brought them out to England. "Here you go. I only made a few since it's just you and me."

"Wow, thanks." England said. He reached out to grab one then hesitated. "Are you trying to poison me? Did you put something in these?"

"Nooo." he lied. "I would never poison you. I may hate you as a country but you're great as a friend. I guess this is my way of saying that." The truth. He may have been bending it but at least he was being semi-truthful. He hadn't poisoned them after all. "Trust me, these will leave you feeling great! I made them special, really." There. Truth.

"Well...I suppose if you're trying to be friendly, one or two can't hurt." He grabbed one and took and bite. "Francis...these are amazing...I feel as if I've just died and went to heaven…" France smiled.

"Merci beacoup." He took one himself and took a few nibbles of it. England took another and started eating it. 'Only a few hours now. Be patient…' he thought to himself. It was getting harder and harder not to smile every time England took another brownie. By the end, he ended up taking France's barely eaten one and eating it. 'He just drank a whole bottle of…' He smiled and figured it would take less time than he thought. 'Within the hour.' he guessed. Time ticked by, the movie finished and England would constantly look over at France where he was pretending to read a book on gardening. France looked at his watch. "Almost been an hour…" he murmured. He put the book back in his face and sighed.

"H-has it now…? I'm not feeling to good...I'm going to use the bathroom, be right back. He got up and started towards his bathroom, getting halfway there before falling into his bedroom.

"England! Are you okay?" France ran over to him.

"I'm fine!" he growled, obviously painfully.

"Here I'll help you up…"

"No! I can get to my own bathroom! I just...I just tripped!" he lied. France grabbed under his arms anyway and he laughed at England's annoyed face. He looked down at his pants. "Dammit don't look there!" He looked away and blushed.

"Oh my! Is little England getting over excited that big brother is over?" he laughed.

"N-no...I just...just help me to the bathroom and leave me alone." he told him.

"That's a splendid idea. I'll certainly help." he murmured. "Of course it's not going to wear off on it's own."

"What's not going to wear off? What have you done to me?" He stood up straight then hissed and fell against the bed. "Ow ow ow!" He grabbed his pants and his eyes filled with tears.

"Chér, loosen the front." France told him.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." he growled. He fumbled at his buckle and hissed every time his hands got to close.

"It's funny, watching you try. But you can't do this on your own. Let me help you." he offered. He knelt down in front of England and looked down at his bulging pants. "Silly boy, what were you thinking eating all of those aphrodisiac filled brownies?" He began undoing his pants.

"Hey! Don't get so close!" he argued. "That hurts you bastard! Don't you ever do anything like this again-" France finished and pulled England's pants and boxers down. "Not the boxers too! Leave!"

France just stared. "England! Your rock hard!" he squealed suddenly.

"Shut up!" he growled. "Just go home Francis I can manage on my own from here."

France could barely contain himself as he grabbed at England's front. England cover his mouth and gasped. He started rubbing lightly and England moaned. "Oh my lord…." France gasped when England came. 'This is his...his…' he thought. He gulped and brought his mouth down to it.

"This is so unnecessary! Get your mouth away from there!" England ordered. After a few seconds he became accustomed to France's smooth tongue rubbing up, down, and occasionally into his length and groaned in badly hidden pleasure. "Really Francis you have to cut this out…" he moaned. France groaned when England came again and the vibrations made him climax again.

"You love it sweetheart." he answered. "Mmmm...you taste so good. So sweet…"

"Hm…" England licked some off of France's face and smiled. "Your right I do…"

France stared straight into his eyes and started making out with him a little bit. They let their tongues out for a second and just explored each others' for a second before sliding back into each other's mouths again. France pulled back for a second, eyes closed. "Can you be mine for tonight?" he whispered.

"I can yours for as long as you want pretty boy….. I just need to change…" he answered.

"Must you?" He kissed him on the forehead and got up. "Call for me when you're done…" He closed the door and took his hair down. He had almost failed to notice his own pants were growing tighter. He unbuckled the front a little and rubbed at himself. "Oh England please don't take so long…" he whined.

"It's only been a couple of seconds! And anyway I'm almost ready! Alright?" England's voice, unusually soft and vulnerable, said. France ripped his shirt off and clawed at the door.

"How about now my little uke…?" he growled. He'd turned into less of a criminal and more of a predator in the last half hour of being so close to that hot, sweating body. "I don't think big brother can wait that long…" There was a knock on England's front door and he ran to answer it without thinking.

"Hey Britain! I got these new games and I wanted to know… Hey you're not Britain!" America said.


	2. Frukus Update

Hi everyone, sorry for the HUGE delay. I've gotten a comment that this was like something else and I'd just like to point out that this came from my imagination so it's a coincidence if it seems "based off of" something. Anyway, I'll have Chap 2 up ASAP!


End file.
